clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
Trivia The Dock is decorated for most Parties due to the fact that it has a big, open, empty space. Parties .]] The Dock is always decorated for any party, look below for the some of the parties and decorations. *Winter Luau 2006 - A shack giving out free Red Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents, a fish with an apple in its mouth, two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *Christmas Party 2006 - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual and a table with cups of coffee. *2007 St. Patrick's Day - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on. *Pirate Party 2007 - Two flags, barrels, balloons, a treasure chest, planks, and an anchor. *Summer Kickoff Party 2007 - A massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place. *2007 Waddle On Water Party - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the Dock and palm trees on it. *Camping Party - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen. *Fall Fair 2007 - The games Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper. *2007 Wild West Party - Craters, cacti, and hay. *2008 Sub-Marine Party - A boat, Inflatable Fish, a Blue Background, shells and Sea Plants. *April Fools 2008 - Poles and signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED". *CPIP Party 2008 - Same as April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhoppers Arrival Party - Background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator Aqua Grabber, red tracks, an anchor, a treasure chest and a barrier. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, a signpost and two carts. *2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party - Same as 2007 Summer Kickoff Party. *Music Jam 2008 - A pink Stage, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, stars, and a pink walkway. *Penguin Games 2008 - A sign saying "BREAK TIME", a Fresh Ground Coffee stand, a track, tables, and chairs. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as the Fall Fair 2007. *2008 Halloween Party - A Cemetery with pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face. *2008 Christmas Party - Same as the 2006 Christmas Party. *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a barbecue. *Puffle Party 2009 - A furry Puffle and Penguin Play Area. *St. Patrick's Day 2009 - A pot of gold and loads of shamrocks. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a sculpture of penguins with Puffles. *April Fools' Day Party 2009 - A box which out came another box and another and so on, two snow sculptures, and one clump of snow. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party - A river boat. *Pre-Music Jam 2009 - A large brown stage under construction. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A Wind Maker 3000, 3 kites and an elevator that takes you down to Hydro Hopper. *The Fair 2009 - Ring the Bell, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt - Orange sky. *Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *Holiday Party 2009 - A place for penguins to skate around. There is a fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table. *Puffle Party 2010 - A huge puffle condo. *Penguin Play Awards 2010 - An interviewing area. This is where the Press Hat is found. *April Fools Party 2010 - A painting area. The snowballs changed to paint balloons. This is where the Red Propeller Cap is found. *Medieval Party 2010 - A blacksmith area. *Island Adventure Party 2010 - A planning area for ships. *Music Jam 2010 - An electro-themed stage. *The Fair 2010 - Ring the Bell, Puffle Shuffle, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. *Puffle Party 2011 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on. *Wilderness Expedition 2011 - The Dock featured the entrance to the first room in the Expedition: the Glade. *Island Adventure Party 2011 Gallery Image:I221878096_8039_2.jpg|During the Winter Luau 2006 Image:Summer Party 2.jpg|During the Summer Party 2006 haloweenparety.png|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Pirate dock.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 Dockwp2007.png|During the Water Party 2007 Dock-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007 Carnival Dock.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Yee Haw Dock.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 Christmas2007dock.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPP05.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock.jpg|During the April Fools' party 2008 Pirate dock.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Pgdock.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Dockchristmas.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 Dock Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Dock Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Dock St Patricks.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Fof9.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 Ff092.jpg|During the The Fair 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNGDuring the |Holiday Party 2009 PPADock.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPDock.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Crowding Water Sensei.png|Meeting Sensei At Dock dockWDOP.png|The dock at the Water Dojo Opening Party 2010 Pins *Balloon Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Box Pin *Magnifying Glass Pin *Frog Pin *Snow Globe Pin *Tiki Mask Pin *Tropical Feather Pin See also *Beach *Hydro-Hopper *Ski Village *Town Check out the Event Gallery for more! SWFs *Dock *The St. Patricks Day 2008 *The April Fools Day Party 2008 *The Water Party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *The Puffle Party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day Party 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 }}